Story of Kyle
by Kyle Broflovski's Wife
Summary: Ever wondered why Kyle's dad married Kyle's mother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****So basically this is a fanfic about Kyle's parents first meeting each other and falling in love to getting married to Kyle's birth and Ike's adoption. Mostly this story takes place in Houston, Texas. So Enjoy!**

**I do not own South Park. These are all Trey Parker and Matt Stone's creations. (Dammit!)**

A young man about the age of 20, with long brown hair that's down to his back and wearing a pink yarmulke (Jewish hat) on top is walking towards the University of Houston. The young man's name is Gerald. He has been attending the university for 2 years. He was studying law. One day when Gerald was walking to the university he noticed something peculiar. A young woman. She was the most beautiful girl Gerald had ever seen. She had a figure of an hourglass. She had long, pretty hair. She was wearing a pink babydoll tee which matched her lips, gold hoop earrings, black spandex pants, and stiletto heels. What Gerald also noticed about the young woman that she looked lost and confused. She looked liked she had never been to the University of Houston. So Gerald went over there to help her. It also gave him a reason to flirt with her.

"Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here." Gerald said to the girl.

The redheaded woman stared at Gerald, then looked at him up and down. "Are you a cashier?" she said with her heavy Brooklyn accent.

"No." Gerald replied.

"Then why are you checking me out?" the young woman asked Gerald.

"It's not my fault I fell for you, you tripped me." Gerald says. "Besides, I've really had a bad day today and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, will you smile for me?" The redheaded woman started smiling. "Thank you." Gerald said to her. "What's your name?"

"Sheila." The young woman said, still smiling.

"Sheila." Gerald said, repeating her name. "Sheila, are you lost?"

"Yes." Sheila said, "I can't find Professor Richards' class."

"Oh, his classroom is over there." Gerald said pointing to the building that was far away on his right. Sheila grabbed her notebook and wrote something, then tore the paper she wrote on out of the notebook.

"Thank you." Sheila said as she gave the paper to Gerald. Sheila walked off. As Sheila walked off, Gerald read the paper that Sheila gave him. It was her phone number. So, Gerald and Sheila started dating. After their third year of dating, Gerald proposed to Sheila and Sheila said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks until Gerald and Sheila's wedding. Sheila had met Gerald's parents. Although, Sheila had an Irish heritage and not Jewish, Gerald's parents were very accepting of her. Gerald and Sheila flew to Brooklyn, New York for Gerald to meet Sheila's mother. Sheila's father died two months before Sheila was born. Sheila and Gerald arrived at Sheila's mother's house. Sheila ranged the ranged the doorbell and her mother opened the door. "Sheila! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?"

"Fine, Ma." Sheila said, hugging her mother.

"This must be Gerald." Sheila's mother stopped hugging Sheila and looked at Gerald.

"Yes, this is my fiancé." said Sheila holding Gerald's hand.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in." Sheila's mother told her daughter and her future husband. They went inside Sheila's mother's small house, "You guys want anything?" Sheila's mother asked.

"No." Sheila replied. Gerald shook his head.

"So where are you guys getting married at?" Sheila's mother asked.

"At a synagogue near Gerald's apartment." Sheila told her mother.

"A synagogue?" Sheila's mother yelled. "Is Gerald Jewish?"

"Yes." Sheila replied.

Sheila's mother face turned sour. She gave a vicious look at Gerald then at Sheila. "You can't marry him."

"Why? Because he's Jewish." Sheila said.

"My daughter's not marrying a Jew!" Sheila's mother said.

"But ma, I love him." Sheila cried. "Jewish or not I'm going to marry him."

"So you're just going to give up being a Christian just like that?" Sheila's mother yelled at her daughter. "If you marry that Jew I'll disown you and never speak to you again!"

"I'm sorry, ma." Sheila said. "I have to be with Gerald. I love him."

So Sheila's mother disowned Sheila and had nothing to her after that. Sheila and Gerald flew back to Houston, Texas for the wedding. The wedding was small, but beautiful. Sheila wore a long white sleeveless dress with diamonds. She had a six foot long train also. At the reception she thought about her mother. Suddenly her bright smile turned into a frown and her blissful face turned into a gloomy one. Gerald's mother had noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked her new daughter-in-law.

"I just wish my mother was here, that's all." Sheila replied.

"We're your family now." said Gerald's mother and the rest of Gerald's relatives agreed. Gerald and Sheila had their honeymoon in Las Vegas. Two months after their honeymoon, Sheila discovered she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

There's something about Kyle Brofvloski nobody knows about. Not even his best friend, Stan or his enemy Eric Cartman knows. Want to know Kyle's little secret? He has three older sisters. Their names are Katy, Emily, and Erin. Why you never heard of them or seen them? Because they're dead. This is their story. Two months after Sheila married Gerald, she was pregnant. She was having a girl. They named her Katy. But tragically she died the day she was born. Her lungs weren't fully developed so she only had a little time to live. A year later, Sheila was pregnant again with twins (Emily and Erin). Unfortunately, Sheila had a miscarriage and lost them both. To this day, Kyle is not allowed to talk about them because it brings so much grief and pain to his parents and Kyle as well. Even though he hasn't met or seen them. To Kyle, his deceased older sisters are referred to him as "The lost Brofvloskis."

**4 years later……**

Sheila was still mourning about her would-have-been daughters. She thought about what it would be like having three little girls running around the house. The thought of it made her happy and sad at the same time. One day, Gerald came home and noticed Sheila grieving. "C'mon, Sheila, I know it's hard but you got to move on." Gerald said to his wife. "My brother's having a party at his house tonight. I think we should go. Sheila thought for a minute. She hasn't been going out since the girls' deaths and the party would probably take her mind off them. "Okay, honey." Sheila said. "Let's go."

So they went to Gerald's brother's party. When Gerald and Sheila there, there was beers lying around and people were drinking like crazy. The people that were already drinking before Sheila and Gerald got there were passed out. Soon, Gerald and Sheila joined them. They had mixed their Jack Daniels drink with tequila and vodka. Sheila and Gerald got so drunk that the rest of the night was a blur.

When Sheila woke up many hours later, she had a horrible headache. Then she realized that she and Gerald were naked and they were not in their bedroom. They were still at Gerald's brother's house in his bedroom. "Gerald! Gerald! Wake up!" Sheila said shaking her husband. "What." Gerald said groggily.

"Did we have sex?" Sheila asked. Gerald suddenly snapped out of his sleepiness and had the same confused and surprised look Sheila did. They definitely had sex. Used condoms were everywhere on the floor. "What time is it?" Gerald asked Sheila. Sheila looked at the digital clock beside her. "Its 3:30 in the morning." She said. Gerald and Sheila put their clothes on and headed out. There were a lot of unconscious, intoxicated people lying on the floor that passed out from last night party, but Sheila passed through them quietly. Gerald and Sheila got in the car and Sheila drove because she was more sober than Gerald. They got home safely but when they got home they passed out again and had a huge hangover later on that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheila hasn't been feeling good lately. She's been throwing up in the mornings and being moody in the afternoons. Sheila hasn't been the same since that wild night at Gerald's brother's party.

"I think I'm pregnant again, Gerald." Sheila told Gerald one night.

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked. "Have you been missing your period?"

Sheila period has been a little late. _Could I be pregnant?_ Sheila thought. The next day Sheila went to the doctor to find out for herself. And yes indeed, she was pregnant.

**9 months later………**

On May 26, on a Friday afternoon something wonderful happened. "Oh shit." Sheila swore. "My water just broke." She ran to find Gerald. "GERALD! GERALD! OH MY GOD! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Gerald was watching a baseball game in the living room. "Gerald! The baby's coming!" Sheila said, excited.

"Now? But Sheila, the game's on." Gerald said.

"I don't care Gerald, this child has to be delivered." Sheila said holding her stomach.

"Can't you just tell the kid to come to the world, tomorrow?" Gerald asked.

"Gerald, don't be ridicu-ohhhhhhhhhh!" Sheila moaned. She just had her first contraction.

"Goddamnit." Gerald said under his breath and helped Sheila to the car. As he helped Sheila to the car he brought his portable TV so he watch the game and witness Sheila giving birth at the same time. Gerald drove Sheila to the hospital. . By the time they got to the hospital, Sheila has had two more contractions. The doctors quickly found her a room to give birth.

"Push, Mrs. Brofvloski, push!" said the doctor.

"I'm trying." Sheila moaned. She could feel the baby coming. The more she pushed the pain got sharper.

"Hey! Keep it down, it's the 8th inning!" Gerald shouted. "C'mon, swing the bat you jackass!" Gerald yelled at his portable TV.

"Give it one more push, it's almost here." The doctor told Sheila. Sheila pushed the hardest she has ever pushed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sheila screamed. The pain was like 20 needles sticking her. But was soon relieved by hearing the crying of her baby.

"It's a boy! We've got a boy!" the doctor shouted.

"A boy." Sheila said happy and out of breath from all the pushing. Sheila saw her baby. It was tiny, pink, and beautiful with the umbilical cord wrapped twice around his neck. The doctor soon cut it off. As the doctor rinsed the baby, the baby had stopped crying. After that, the doctor wrapped the baby in a warm blue blanket and handed him to Sheila. Having the doctor place her child after he was born was an amazing feeling to Sheila. "You're a precious, fuzzy, little thing." Sheila said to her baby. He was 6 pounds, 4 ounces, and 20 inches long.

"They won!" Gerald cheered and jumped at the same time. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Look Gerald! We have a son." Sheila said proudly.

"It's a boy! Hot damn! This day just keeps getting better." Gerald said. Gerald and Sheila studied their healthy baby boy that they had been blessed with. They were happy that the baby had inherited his fiery red hair from his mother. Then they looked into the newborn's eyes. The baby didn't inherit his green eyes from either of his parents. Gerald and Sheila had never seen eyes like his before. They were shiny like diamonds, as if had two big emeralds for eyes.

"So what's his name?" Gerald asked.

"Kyle." Sheila replied.

"Why Kyle?" Gerald asked.

"Because it's the name of my favorite character of my favorite book." Sheila said. She read it while she was pregnant with Kyle.

"Welcome to the world, Kyle." Gerald told his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle was a pretty normal baby. He spent a lot of time sleeping, fussy when he was hungry, tired, or needed changing, and spitting up at times. Kyle was also his parent's source of happiness. Whenever Sheila or Gerald had a bad day Kyle's coos or his cute little baby laugh would make them feel better. Sheila and Gerald were struggling. The little money that they had was always spent on Kyle. Sheila and Gerald made sure Kyle had everything he needed. Because of this, Sheila and Gerald ate and wore the same thing almost everyday. Sheila would juggle different jobs to meet their family needs like working as a substitute teacher to even a pet shop manager!

**Kyle's toddler years **

Sheila and Gerald discovered that their son was very smart at the age of 3. One day Gerald was reading a book about the history of law and put down for a minute. When he came back he saw Kyle reading it out loud. He read the whole book and pronounced the words right. And he was only 3 years old! Kyle was also funny as a toddler too. Later that year on Halloween, Kyle wore a pink fluffy dress. Sheila asked him why he was wearing it. Kyle told his mother 'because it's Halloween'. Gerald thought he really did look like a girl with his curly auburn locks and gorgeous shiny green eyes.

One night Sheila, Gerald, and Kyle went out to eat at a funny restaurant. While they were waiting on their order, Kyle got bored and started singing. Gerald tried to stop him but that made him sing louder. He was so loud that the manager put all three of them out. As the three of them were walking home, Sheila said to Kyle "Oh Kyle. What am I going to do with you?"

Kyle just giggled at his mother showing his bright adorable grin. Then Sheila kissed him and carried him the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

One day when 4 year old Kyle was playing ball by himself, he threw the ball over the fence into his neighbor's lawn. Kyle climbed over the fence to get his ball. When he got over here to get his ball his neighbor saw him and yelled at him. "Get your ass out of my lawn, you little shit!"

Little Kyle had never been so scared in his short life. The person that was yelling at him was big and scary to Kyle. He reminded him of a monster of a scary movie he saw with his parents one night. Kyle started to scream. He screamed so loud his parents heard him inside the house.

"Kyle! Kyle! Bubee, what's wrong?" Sheila said as she and Gerald ran over to Kyle.

"This little kike was trespassing on my life!!" yelled their neighbor.

"What-What-What!!!" Sheila shrieked.

"Our son is not a kike!!" Gerald yelled at his neighbor back.

"You better keep that little kike out of my backyard or I'll keep him!" the neighbor threatened.

As their crazy neighbor left them, Sheila and Gerald decided they should move. Ever since Gerald and Sheila got married, they've had their cars set on fire and dogs and cats poisoned, and now their son threatened because of their race. This was the last straw. This was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Gerald and Sheila have moved about 4 times because of this, but now it was time to move out of Houston.


	7. Chapter 7

One evening, two days after the terrible incident, Gerald found the perfect place for him and his family to live in. "It's called South Park." Gerald told Sheila. "It's a small, quiet, mountain friendly town with a lot of people of diversity."

"Even a Jewish population?" Sheila asked.

"Just a small percent." Gerald said.

"What state is the town in?" Sheila asked.

"Colorado." Gerald replied.

"That's a long way." Sheila said.

"I know." Gerald said. "But I think it's worth it."

So Sheila and Gerald packed all their belongings and put them in the moving truck. Soon their house was empty. They were all set and ready to go. But Sheila felt like they were missing something. _Kyle!_ Sheila thought. She didn't know where Kyle was. "Kyle! Kyle! Where are you?!!" Sheila hollowed.

"I'm right here, mommy!" The four year old replied, running to his mother. Sheila picked him up and put him in the car so they could get going. Kyle didn't understand why he had to pack up his toys and clothes or was leaving his house empty. Little Kyle thought of it as an adventure.

When they finally got to South Park, it was everything that they thought it would be. It was small, it had mountains, and the people seemed really friendly. Finally, the Brofvloskis got to their house. they looked at their new house. The big gray house with the address 1002 St.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mommy, whose house that is?" Kyle asked.

"That's our house, Bubee." Sheila told Kyle.

"Let's go inside." Gerald said.

"OK." Kyle said.

So they went inside their house and found that their new home was very big. So big that it made their house back in Houston look like a shack.

"Hello, there." said a voice from behind them. The Brofvloskis turned around and saw a woman with short brown hair holding a pie with a tall man with black hair. "Hi my name is Sharon and this is my husband, Randy." said the woman with the brown hair.

"Oh hi, I'm Sheila and this Gerald and this is my son Kyle." Sheila said.

"Aww, he's so adorable." Sharon said about Kyle. "I have a son just about his age at home."

"Maybe we can arrange a playdate for them?" Sheila suggested.

"That will be nice." Sharon said. "I made you guys a pie. I hope you like blueberry pie."

"It's my favorite." Gerald said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sharon said. "We love to stay but me and Randy have some errands to run. If you need us, we live like a block ahead of you. See you guys later!"

The Brofvloskis waved and watched their neighbors leave. As they left, they thought living in South Park wasn't really a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later it was the first day of preschool. Kyle was scared but Sheila told him there was nothing to be afraid of. "You'll be fine, Bubee, I promise." Sheila kissed Kyle and waved Kyle goodbye and left. Little Kyle looked around. He saw a lot of kids running and playing with each other. Suddenly, Kyle felt somebody pushed him. Kyle turned around. It was a boy about Kyle's age with brown hair, about three inches taller than Kyle, and was also chubby. "I don't like you! Nobody likes you! You're so ugly with all that red hair and freckles!" said the browned hair chubby boy. That really hurt Kyle's feelings. Tears started rolling down his emerald green eyes. Soon Kyle was bawling. That made the much larger boy laugh; he continued laughing at Kyle until he heard someone say, "Hey! Leave him alone, Cartman!" the boy named Cartman turned around and saw two boys much thinner than him. One had black hair and baby blue eyes and the other was wearing an orange parka, you couldn't really see his face just his eyes.

"Make me." Said Cartman.

"You're the one who's ugly! Look at you! You're so fat!" said the boy with black hair and blue eyes. Cartman started crying just like he made Kyle did and ran away. The boy with black hair went over where the crying Kyle was. "Don't cry. He won't mess with you anymore. My name is Stan, what's yours." "Kyle." Kyle sniffled. "Hi, Kyle. That's Kenny." Stan pointed at the boy with the orange parka. "Do you wanna play with us?" Kenny muffled through his parka.

"Sure." Kyle said wiping his tears. And that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

**A/N: You know I had write about when Kyle met Stan, Kenny, and Cartman for the first time. Don't worry; Ike's adoption is coming up in the next chapter! I hope I made the boys sound cute. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Sorry I didn't get to upgrade sooner. I had to go to summer school which means I only had to concentrate on my work. Now that I've passed I have continued my story. So enjoy.

Sheila wanted another child, but she didn't want to get pregnant again. She was happy that she went through all that for Kyle but didn't want to go through it all over again. So she decided to go for adoption. Since there was no adoption agency in Colorado, Sheila and Gerald went to closest, which was in Canada. When they got there they found a lot of babies. Some small, some chubby, some cute, but one caught Sheila's eyes. He was the most beautiful and precious Canadian baby she had ever seen. She picked the baby up and thought this child had to be her child. So Sheila and Gerald signed the adoption papers and named their new family member Isaac Moisha Brofvloski and called him Ike for short. Gerald and Sheila went back to their home in South Park, Colorado so Kyle can meet his new baby brother.

"Kyle! Bubee! We have a surprise for you!" Sheila called her son. Five year old Kyle ran down the stairs as fast as he could as soon as he heard the word surprise. Kyle hoped it was that big wheel bike that he always wanted. When Kyle got to the living room he didn't see a big wheel bike. He didn't see anything. All he saw was his parents and his mother holding a baby.

"Where's my surprise?" Kyle asked confused.

"This is your surprise." Gerald said pointing at baby Ike. Little Kyle's cute face turned sour. "I don't like him. Why does he look so funny?" he said.

"Because he's Canadian." Gerald replied. "Would you like to hold him?"

"No." Kyle said quickly.

"But bubee, it would be nice if you hold him." Sheila said. So Sheila made Kyle sit down to hold his little brother. Sheila gently placed Ike on Kyle's lap and help Kyle hold Ike, "Would you like to kiss him, Bubee?"

"No!!" Kyle shouted.

"Kiss him, Kyle." Sheila demanded. Kyle leaned over to kiss Ike, just when Kyle's lips were about to lie on Ike's forehead, Baby Ike spitted up in threw up in Kyle face. "Ewwwwww!!" Kyle shrieked. "Yuck! He threw up in my face! How rude!"

Sheila took Ike from Kyle's lap. "He didn't mean it, Kyle."

Kyle glared at his new sibling. He still didn't like Ike. Not because he spitted up on him or that he looked different. It was because that he was secretly jealous of him. He didn't like the fact that he was no longer the baby anymore. He didn't like sharing his parent's attention and his toys with his little brother. Kyle hated taking him everywhere he went even when he was hanging out with his friends. But now they are older and Kyle and Ike are thick as thieves. Their brotherly love grown as they got older. Ike shows his love for his brother by following him, imitating what he does, and trying to be like him. Kyle has shown his love by protecting and looking out for him and teaching him right from wrong. Kyle and Ike may be the only two Sheila and Gerald may have but the Brofvloski family was complete.

_THE END_

**Author's note: **Awww… doesn't a jealous five year old Kyle sound cute. I hope it was a good story and you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
